Tell me something I don't know
by HellboysFox
Summary: Sheamus always knew that long distance relationships were hard but never knew how hard it was till now. Will Sheamus be able to keep his gold and his girl? This story will show where Sheamus and his girl are. Oc x Sheamus


_**I am a huge **__**Sheamus fan and wanted to do this **_

_**Please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! **_

_**I only own Ailiz**_

_**ENJOY**_

Chapter One

Sheamus closed his eyes as he sat on the plane playing his IPod. He moved slightly in his sleep. He had his hair un-spiked and was yawned in his sleep. It had been a year and a half now since his last time in Ireland. He never knew how hard it was going to be to leave what he had. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't think it would hit this hard. He had left his friends and family behind but he also left the one person he loved with all his heart. They had both agreed to the long destines relationship, but what was making it so hard was how busy he was. He truly had no time to call her and barely had time to send a text back to her.

Sheamus woke up when the plane landed he headed off the plane and into the air port with many of the other superstars. He yawned slightly as he headed to get his bags. Once he got his bags he headed out to get to the hotel. They had gotten to Providence a few days early so that the wrestlers could catch up on sleep from the time changes. He smiled softly as he headed to his hotel room. He placed his bags on the bed before turning to see what time it was. It was only eleven thirty; he smiled softly as he unpacked his bag. This was finally a good time to call back home knowing it was four thirty at night there. When Sheamus was done packing his things he picked up his cell phone and started to dial the number. He smiled as the phone ran as he sat down on his bed.

"Hello?" A small voice answered the phone.

Sheamus smiled softly. "Is Ailiz home?"

The small voice could be heard as the phone was handed off. "It's him, it's him."

A women's voice was now heard on the phone. "Hello Sheamus."

Sheamus smiled. "Baby sitting again?"

A smile could be heard in her voice. "When have I ever turned down babysitting my nephew and niece?"

"Point taken, how have you been Ailiz?"

"Good how is the WWE champion been besides what the cameras see?"

"Hard, I wish I could talk to you more."

"Baby, we knew how this was going to go when you first started."

"I know I knew it would be hard just never knew this hard."

"I know but you'll be coming over seas soon and if you can we can hang out some."

"Maybe I can sneak out a few days early."

"That would be nice but don't get your self in trouble."

Sheamus laughed softly. "Now when do I not get in trouble?"

Ailiz smiled softly. "You know what I mean."

"I know," Sheamus yawned slightly.

"Baby you should get some sleep before you get warn out."

Sheamus truly just wanted to keep talking to her but one didn't want to start a fight with her and two she was right. "All right I'll try to call you again at some point."

Ailiz smiled softly. "If I don't hear from you I won't worry. I love you."

Sheamus smiled. "I love you too, Bye." He sighed when he heard the phone click disconnecting their call. He closed his eyes as he lay back on his bed. Those were three words he took for granted when he lived in Ireland. Hearing I love you now was almost the last sign of hope that things would be fine. He slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Sheamus was awoken in the morning by the alarm on his phone. He got up as he stretched and sighed softly. He knew the alarm on his phone was a sign that he had to get ready to do the daily training for work. He picked up his gym bag and headed out of his hotel room to the gym were the WWE was working out. He still seemed a bit stand off with the rest of the group. At this moment he could care less about it he did seem to get a bit of a mood now and then; but for now he was in a good mood to finally get hold of Ailiz.

"Sheamus," A voice called out.

Sheamus turned to see who called him and smiled softly seeing Drew. "Hey."

Drew smiled to him. "You seem to be in a bit better mood then the last few weeks."

Sheamus nodded as he walked to the weights. "Yea I finally got to call Ailiz."

Drew smiled. "That's good and how is she?"

Sheamus started to lift the weights. "She's doing good she was baby sitting again for her sister."

Drew nodded. "Guessing that is normal for her."

Sheamus nodded. "Yes it is."

Drew got a look as if something snapped in his head. "Oh Vince just told me we'll be going to Ireland and Scotland in August."

Sheamus smiled. "It's nice to know but still its six months away."

Drew smiled, "Still something to look forward to."

Sheamus put the weights down. "I already have in my mind the Elimination Chamber."

Drew nodded. "Almost forgot that you have that match."

Sheamus nodded his head, "Going to be my first time in one."

Drew nodded, "I wish you good luck with that."

Sheamus smiled softly. "Thank you." He watched Drew walk off to do his training. He smiled softly. Six months and he would be able to hold Ailiz again. Maybe Drew was right. Maybe he should look forward to that instead of the Pay-Per-View match. His mind started to wonder as he trained. He had been with Ailiz for four years now she had stayed with him threw think and thin. He smirked letting his mind wonder as he worked.


End file.
